Curse of the Magic Star
by Klairey McFairy
Summary: what if harry hadnt bn the only child to survie Voldemort's cluches? Plz RR no flames about spellin!
1. prolong

Curse of the magic star  
By Princess Eric

' ' Thought  
" " speaking  
T...Ttime/destination chance  
Flash...Flash Flash back

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, worst witch or indeed characters of that. Only things i own are Mimi, her mum and any non profitable characters.

* * *

Prolong  
A mother's love  
1988

"Hey Mimi shh shh" whispered a young mother to her little daughter. The little girl was no older than a year. It had been hard as her love, the baby's father had been killed when the baby was only three months old. This feared the young mother. He had been killed by the Deatheaters and she had to watch this and indeed they had threatened to kill her and the baby if they told anyone of what had happened.

"Come on Mimi" The young mother spoke as she hushed her baby. Suddenly the heating cooled down.

"no! Please no!" whispered the mother. She placed the little girl in the coat as she crept towards the window. She saw them. Deatheaters.

She frantically locked the door. She knew as her self as a witch this was going to be useless but her witch sense wasn't as strong as her fear. The fear for her daughter's safety.

Suddenly the door broke open. She saw him. Voldemort. She picked up her wand.

"Pathetic!" called the bright showed. Alighting struck the wand away form the mother's hand.

"Deathous" screamed the bright shadow and the mother after much struggle died. The young girl started to cry.

"Ahh little Mimi Star!" the bright shadow whispered. The young toddler stop crying and instead stared in wonder. The shadow tired every spell to kill her but couldn't managed

"wait why I can't kill her" shouted the bright shadow. A bright pink light came from the toddler

"ahh curse you Mimi, curse till the day we met again Mimi!" screamed the bright shadow. The both lights merged...


	2. chapter 1

Curse of the magic star  
By Princess Eric

' ' Thought  
" " speaking  
T...Ttime/destination chance  
Flash...Flash Flash back

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Worst witch or indeed characters of that. Only things i own are Mimi, her mum and any non profitable characters.

* * *

Chapter 1  
the true identity

2004

Mimi looked outside the plane window. She was traveling back to her boarding school, Cackle's academy. It wasn't a normal boarding school. Instead of maths and English she learn to make potions and cast spells. Yes Mimi went to a witch school. Cackle's academy was for young witches. This was one of her last years at the school.

She brushed her shoulder-length, hair making sure not a hair was outta place. She made sure her dull, grey uniform was neat and tidy. One habit of the sixteen year old was being neat and tidy when she was faced with stressful situations.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have arrived in Toronto, Canada, please can you make sure you have all hand luggage. The time is twelve midday" announced the speaker. Mimi stretched her legs. She hated flying but then again she didn't really want to go to the muggle school that her great aunt would have sent her to.

Once the plane landed Mimi collected her shoulder bag form the over head compartment. This was her school bag. Like her uniform it was black with the Cackle's academy logo imprinted onto the bag. She left the plane with the rest of the passengers.

She walked towards a wood near the airport. She sat on her broom.

"up" she screamed to her broom. She levitated into the air. She loved flying on her broomstick. She didn't like planes but she love flying by broom. She loved the views of the trees near her school. There she saw other students flying.

"hey Mimi! Enjoy your summer?" shouted a small, dumpy girl on the ground. Mimi gracefully landed onto the court yard beside her friend.

"yeah it was ok, Maud have you done somethings to your hair? It's really long!" said Mimi to her friend as she saw her long pony tail.

"just a bit of sunshine!" smiled her friend. Mimi looked around the courtyard.

"hey you seen..." asked Mimi when she was interrupted by a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHH" screamed a girl with two black pigtails as she crashed into a bush near the school.

"MILLIE" both Mimi and Maud as the ran to the bush where the girl had landed.

"I'm fine" exclaimed the girl as she got up. She quickly brushed the leaves of her uniform which was slightly sloppy.

"you know one day you're going to end up hurting yourself" wisely spoke Mimi.

"I know" exclaimed Millie.

"We better get into the hall" exclaimed Maud.

The whole school packed into the tiny hall. The seniors which included Maud, Millie and Mimi all sat at the back. The girl rose and chanted a couple of songs then Miss Cackle, an old , plump teacher stood at the rostrum. The girls sat down to carefully listen to the teacher.

"Good afternoon girls. Welcome to another year of Cakle's academy. This yeah is sure to be not only a prosperous year but also an exciting year. This Thursday the exchange five seniors from Hogwarts to visit here. Indeed five seniors form our academy will visit Hogwarts too" spoke Miss Cackle.

Mimi wasn't paying attention. Her star shaped mark, which looked like a strong scar started to become painful. The pain was like burning coal pressened on skin .Mimi silently panicked. Thoughts raised through Mimi's head. Why is my scar hurting? Is something bad going to happen? Is it going to harm any of my friends or the school? The girls rose from their seat. Mimi followed almost a millisecond later.

Once Mimi left the hall with Millie and Maud her arm didn't hurt.

"I can't believe THE harry potter maybe coming here" Maud gleamed excitedly.

"Who's Harry Potter?" asked Mimi. Two snobby girls laughed behind her. Mimi knew the voices of the two girl. One of the girls had shoulder length ginger hair and lots of freckles while the other had golden brown hair which was tied up in a neat ponytail.

"You don't know who Harry Potter is? Typical Mudblood behavior" exclaimed the snobby girl with her hair tied up. Mimi gritted her teeth. How she hated getting called a mud blood. How it insulted the identity and indeed her worth as a witch.

"Buzz off Ethel" said Millie in a forcefully voice.

"Well, read this Mudblood" Ethel responded by throwing a witches magazines for teenagers. Mimi grabbed it and saw the picture and read the interview and biography

"Harry Potter 16 was recently voted one of the top bachelors of the wizardry world and indeed it is obvious why. Currently studying at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry he is not only a top student but also he is the star seeker in the Quidditch in his school house team, Gryffindor. Indeed since Harry started the school five years ago O.W.Ls scores in the school have improved. But what is the real Harry Potter? We talked to the young wizard himself to find out..." read Mimi out loud.

"I heard rumors about him and certain girls at the school. But i heard he's single just now" screeched Maud like the love sick school girl that she was. Millie and Mimi rolled there eyes.

"It says here he was raised in a muggle family. Bit like me eh?" smiled Mimi. Maybe he would understand Mimi. I mean it's not until you live with some muggles do you understand how prejudiced they can be to witches and wizard. How ever sometimes witches and wizards could be prejudiced to muggles. Maud toke the magazine from Mimi .

"its funny! You're both so like each other. I mean you didn't find out you were a witch till you were eleven and the same with Harry Potter." said Maud.

"I bet there is a lot witches and wizards that don't know their identity till later on in life" said Mimi.

"Isn't it strange? I mean you both had parents die at a young age, you both live with muggle family members..."began Maud.

"It's just strange likeness" interrupted Mimi.

"But also you have both strange scars. Maybe your past isn't as well known as you though." explained Maud.

"Maud my mother and father were muggles that died in a car crash. I was six months old and I live with a great aunt who is also a muggle. He has had parents who have magic in them and he lives with a muggle aunt, uncle and cousin. He was the safe child of You know who. He's a celebrity and i'm a nobody!" said Mimi.

Before Maud could speak chants were heard form outside.

"Mimi Star!" shouted most of them.

"why is my name being screamed?" asked Mimi as she rushed to the door. She saw banners and photographers outside. Miss Hardbroom, a senior teacher in the school was trying to brush the crowd away.

"WE HAVE TOLD YOU ALREADY MIMI STAR DOESN'T GO TO THIS SCHOOL!" screamed Miss Hardbroom. Mimi stood beside Miss Hardbroom.

"Mimi was it to be another child to escape you know who's clutches?" asked a reporter.

"is it true about you and Harry Potter?" asked another reporter

"Mimi what shampoo do you use?" asked another reporter. Mimi was getting more and more panicky. Her mouth was dry. She couldn't speak. Her face turned the colour of chalk. She ran back inside and fainted.

"MIMI" screamed Maud.

"She wasn't ready for that attention" Miss Cackle said to Miss Hardbroom while Maud and Millie carried Mimi to the medical room.

Later that night Mimi walk up in the dark medical room. She woke up. Beside her was a little first year who managed to break her arm on her way to school and was crying after drinking the bone regrowth potion. Mimi sat up in the bed.

"Hello" smiled Mimi to the first year. The little girl smiled back. Miss Cackle came to visit Mimi.

"How are you feeling?" asked the headmistress.

"Better!" smiled Mimi.

"I'm glad! I have an explanation for all those people. You see you're not an normal witch Mimi." said Miss Cackle.

Mimi knew that. She was always or near enough miss perfect, well second Miss perfect compared to Ethel. Also she never knew much of her parents. What she thought she knew was that her parents were muggles and that she had been a freak, this is what her auntie told her .

"When you were born your mother and father were indeed among one of the most powerful and wealthy magical couples. They were always helping the ministry of magic especially to protect against the Deatheaters. When you were just three months during Voldemort's raid your father was killed at his work. As a result your mother and you had to be moved to here. Your mother had been a past pupil of the academy and I knew she needed my help now more than ever. I offered her a job here as a classroom assistant. Many thought that you and your mother would be ok. Until the another raid when you were nearly a year old. Your mother tired to protect you but she got killed. That night Voldemort couldn't harm you. Why? You have a magic inside you so powerful. It's why you have that scar" said Miss Cackle.

This was so much for Mimi to take in. she hadn't even seen a picture of her mother and father yet she was told about how they were a powerful and wealthy couple.

"When you were old enough to come to this school i thought it would be wise to maintain the protection you had when Voldemort went after your mother. This included the fame of you being another "child who survived" and its why you were sent here." explained Miss Cackle.

"Why did they find out I was here?" asked Mimi.

"Remember Miss Cook, our old chef?" asked Miss Cackle. Mimi's stomach rumbled at that name. Mimi could remember too well of Miss Cook. Last year she had been responsible for a major case of food posing to Mimi and millions of other pupils after she found out that Miss Cackles was sacking her after she reviled school records to others out within the school.

"yeah" sickly smiled Mimi.

"She told the press about you studying here. It why I had to sacked her. Its why she was in the press more for her revenge of making all the pupils ill" said Miss Cackle.

"What about the pupils?" asked Mimi. She had always been treated like normal and ok she had a few people joke she was a celebrity but they were only joking right?

"because you didn't know you were a celebrity many saw you as down to earth which meant they treated you like normal" said Miss Cackle.

Mimi couldn't get her head around it all. Miss cackle left. Mimi driffed off to sleep. She didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to be a celebrity! She wanted to be normal...

What happens?  
find out in curse of the magic star!


End file.
